Il y a pire, et pire encore
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Tony est confronté à un choix que nul ne mérite d'avoir à faire. Finira-t-il par s'y soustraire ou cela le détruira-t-il ? Peut-il de toute façon y avoir un dénouement heureux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoici pour une très courte histoire, pas plus de 3-4 chapitres, courte mais qui se veut intense, très dure aussi. **

**Je vous laisse la découvrir.**

* * *

Il se tenait droit, à défaut de se sentir fort.

Il tentait de maîtriser les émotions qui se bousculaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Il essayait, sans grande réussite, de repousser cette révulsion qui le secouait jusqu'à lui en donner le tournis, cette épouvante glacée qui le tenaillait, l'étouffait, à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient et qu'arrivait cet instant fatidique tant redouté.

Cet instant où il était susceptible d'accomplir ce geste qui allait à l'encontre de tous ses idéaux, de tout ce qu'il savait, aux antipodes de ce qui lui avait été enseigné tout au long de sa vie.

Cet instant où il se verrait mettre de côtés, aux oubliettes, ces préceptes et ces valeurs qui faisaient de lui l'homme de bien et de justice qu'il était.

Ce geste qu'il lui avait été "demandé" d'effectuer, en toute connaissance de cause et surtout les conséquences qui surviendraient s'il refusait.

Pas la moindre alternative possible en définitif.

Bon ok.

Demander. Proposer. Ordonner. Mais c'était pareil; des termes sémantiques différents mais qui contenaient cette même finalité, un aboutissement identique.

L'anéantissement.

Pur et simple.

Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour possible pour lui s'il venait à se soumettre aux exigences.

Même si ce n'était plus réellement une question de 'si' mais de 'quand' dans sa tête.

Quand.

Dans moins de trois minutes à présent.

Il savait que cette presque-décision allait le détruire à petit feu, lentement mais surement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui qu'une enveloppe corporelle vide, sans une parcelle de volonté pour l'animer.

Qu'il serait aussi mort à l'intérieur que Kate l'était à l'extérieur.

C'était d'ailleurs le dessein de tout ceci, l'objectif final de cette mascarade, de cette tragédie.

Son anéantissement.

Total, définitif.

Sa destruction éternelle, une souffrance intolérable et incurable.

L'Homme voulait après tout se venger pleinement de lui. Et il avait concocté ce scénario, cette situation qui dépassait en horreur tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ou vivre durant ses onze années dans les forces de l'ordre puis comme agent au NCIS.

Aujourd'hui il avait vu un être humain s'abandonner à ses instincts les plus vils, s'abaisser aux pires exactions, ne reculant devant rien, guidé par la haine et la vengeance. Il l'avait vu abandonner toute trace d'humanité et devenir une abomination sans une once d'empathie, zéro remords. Sans la moindre considération pour les dommages collatéraux que ses actions engendreraient, bien au contraire. Chaque innocent représentait un bonus, un moyen de pression pour l'atteindre lui.

Et le Monstre avait su s'en servir, oui !

Ce qui le mettait lui en situation de complète infériorité, d'absolue servitude, sans échappatoire aucune.

Et ça allait entrainer sa chute.

Et les secondes passaient.

Que n'aurait-il donné pour être en cet instant sur ce lit d'hôpital, luttant de toutes ses forces contre ces milliers de bactéries qui le faisaient s'étouffer dans ses propres sécrétions, cette maladie d'un autre temps qui l'avait fait prendre conscience de sa propre vulnérabilité, l'avait confronté à sa propre mortalité. Il s'était senti si impuissant, si fragile, si infiniment petit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de sa vie.

Que n'aurait-il donné pour se retrouver sur ce toit, Gibbs à ses côté, son visage recouvert du sang de sa Kate qui gisait à ses pieds, inanimée, immobile, disparue à jamais. Et lui totalement figé à la regarder mais son cerveau refusant de reconnaitre ce qu'il se passait, lui se tenant là confus, détaché, dans un état second, avec l'impression de se trouver dans un univers alternatif, dans une de ces scènes de série B qu'il méprisait tant. Puis tout s'était accéléré, le monde s'était remis en mouvement à une vitesse telle qu'il s'était senti chavirer, la main de Gibbs sur son épaule comme seul point d'encrage. Puis la colère, une rage peu commune engendrée par un lourd désespoir l'avait envahi. Et la douleur, une abominable souffrance qui lui serrait la poitrine, de celle qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors. Et ses larmes qu'il sentait proches mais qui refusaient de se montrer, de se déverser. Pour une amie, pour une sœur. Le pire déchirement qu'il avait jamais au grand jamais subi.

Que n'aurait-il donné oui !

Cela avait été atroce, mais ces épisodes de sa vie, les deux pires qu'il avait traversés jusque-là, n'atteignaient pas, de beaucoup, l'horreur qui était sienne à présent.

Les secondes s'égrennaient toujours.

Deux minutes.

Et il se tenait là, en proie à la folie meurtrière de ce monstre et de ses acolytes. Sans espoir d'être secouru, à temps.

Bien sûr il était humain. Il lui arrivait de se tromper, comme n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Gibbs.

Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas ici, il le pressentait.

C'était juste lui. Le monstre. Et les autres.

Et il avait ce choix drastique à faire, entre le pire et le pire du pire.

Même si quelque part c'était dejà fait.

Il savait. Presque

Cette part du quand par rapport à celle du si qui s'appesantissait sur ses épaules, qui lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol un peu plus à chaque seconde qui défilait.

.

_A suivre._

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Des questions ? :-p**


	2. Chapter 2

Il se tenait droit, droit et seul, dans son désespoir, dans sa presque-résolution, dans sa mort prochaine, du moins celle de cette vie vouée au bien qui très bientôt ne serait plus.

Car il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible il le savait, le Monstre s'en était assuré, et les conséquences s'il se rebellait ou restait inactif étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait même pas y songer sans être pris de vertiges. Quant à l'idée de réagir, de contre-attaquer …

Il était fait comme un rat.

Aux mains d'un chat dont le jeu était d'une cruauté sans limites.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Tout allait se jouer. Entre le pire. Et le bien pire encore.

Le compte à rebours était lancé. Il arrivait à son terme.

Une minute.

Soixante secondes et rien ne serait plus pareil.

La Terre ne changerait pas d'axe. Le soleil continuerait sa course incessante. Les gens s'aimeraient, s'entre-déchireraient, poursuivraient leur routine quotidienne. Mais rien ne serait plus pareil quand même.

Pour ces autres.

Pour le Monstre et ses hommes.

Pour lui-même.

Quarante-cinq secondes.

Peut-être démissionnerait-il après tout ça?

Surement même.

Car comment pourrait-il croiser le regard de ses coéquipiers, de Gibbs, d'Abby, une fois cet acte abject commis ? Il ne serait pas capable de soutenir jour après jour le regard empli de dégoût, de condamnation, d'inquiétude ou de pitié de ces amis et des quelques autres qui sauraient ce qu'il aurait effectué. Il ne voulait pas être assimilé à une victime ou à un monstre, à un criminel.

Et c'est ce qu'il deviendrait irrémédiablement. L'Homme y avait veillé, avait pris les dispositions pour. Un cerveau retors et machiavélique était à l'œuvre.

Et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'Homme le laisserait vivre. C'était là la seule fin logique à cette horrible farce.

Vivre. Avec ses remords. Avec son dégoût. Avec sa conscience qui ferait un travail plus destructeur encore que n'importe quelle arme ou condamnation.

Combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'il n'envisage d'y mettre un terme de façon radicale et définitive par lui-même? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne prie, qu'il ne supplie la Mort de venir le chercher ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment adéquat pour se forger un hypothétique futur, le présent restait à s'accomplir, concret et abominable.

Et puis il était perdu d'avance. Il le savait. Pour les autres. Pour lui-même.

Mais il pouvait encore les sauver.

Eux.

Tous.

Sauf un.

Sauf cette personne vers qui était tendu son bras et qui le regardait, pétrifiée, terrassée par l'angoisse, le corps secoué de tremblements et de sanglots étouffés. Cette personne aux traits si familiers. Qui le suppliait du regard. Lui son assassin en devenir.

Il se tenait droit mais le doigt pressé sur la gâchette de son arme était incroyablement crispé. Sa main qu'à cet instant il considérait dans un mouvement de pure irrationalité comme une traitresse, un abominablement prolongement de son corps, cette main était secouée de faibles sursauts et le début d'une crampe commençait à s'y installer.

Un bip aigu et régulier retentit.

Le gong avait sonné. Sans aucune salvation.

.

.

Des pneus crissèrent sur le gravier devant un bâtiment délabré et désinfecté.

Du véhicule en sortirent trois personnes munies de gilet par balle, une arme à la main. Le plus âgé, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux bleus animés par la détermination et la fureur, vociféra ses directives à l'homme et à la femme qui l'accompagnaient.

Sans perdre un seul instant, dans une coordination des plus synchrones, ils se mirent en position et avancèrent prudemment vers l'entrée principale.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour sécuriser le périmètre, maîtriser dans le silence le plus total un garde pourtant aux abois, et parvenir devant une large porte aux battants fermés.

Avec derrière l'inconnu.

Pas un bruit, pas un son.

Juste un bip strident et régulier.

.

.

Un coup de feu retentit, lourd, sec.

Et l'enfer s'abattit.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous.

Quelques réponses aux review :

**Facelove** : « piège à sens unique », je n'aurai pas pu mieux décrire sa situation en effet :-))

**Destination Darkness** : non non, je ne cherche absolument pas à te tuer, j'aime trop tes reviews et nos petites conversations multi-univers.

**Crazy'Leou** : tu es toujours là hein ? T'es pas morte au moins ?

**Sasha Richester** : tu as tout-à-fait raison d'avoir peur. Quant au psychologique, j'avoue. J'adore torturer Tony de ce côté-là. Et ce n'est pas près de se terminer.

Aller, place à l'histoire.

C'est un POV Gibbs.

* * *

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand il était ici. Pour tout dire il ne savait même plus quel jour on pouvait bien être. La nuit du drame avait laissé place au soleil froid de février puis de nouveau à une seconde nuit et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le compte.

Durant ce temps la porte s'était ouverte de nombreuses fois et s'était refermée tout autant de fois, un flot de passage d'abord incessant puis plus espacé avait animé d'un semblant de vie la pièce blanche et aseptisée où il se trouvait. Puis ces personnes avaient retenu la leçon, elles avaient fini par apprendre à interpréter ses regards. Ses haussements de sourcils. Et ses grognements.

Il était seul maintenant. Comme la majeure partie du temps.

Enfin, seul, c'était exagéré, Tony était là aussi, physiquement. Une silhouette recroquevillée et tremblante dissimulée sous les draps, légèrement plus blancs que la main qui s'y échappait et qu'il se dépêcha de recouvrir, plus dans la volonté d'effacer de son esprit cette image de cadavre que dans l'optique de la garder au chaud il devait bien se l'avouer.

Combien de fois par le passé avait-il répété ce scénario qui commençait à singulièrement le lasser ? Mais le jeune homme restait sourd à son besoin de normalité. Car passer six fois par an la porte des Urgences pour s'y faire soigner était tout sauf normal pour le citoyen lambda ou même un agent fédéral sur le terrain. Mais c'était de Tony dont on parlait.

Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent. Le contexte était différent. Et les raisons tout autant.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Le coup de feu avait été l'élément déclencheur. Sans plus attendre lui, Ziva et MacGee pénétrèrent arme au poing dans la pièce où ils savaient être retenu leur équipier, son agent._

_Son agent qui se tenait droit devant eux et leur tournait le dos, totalement indifférent à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, des multiples coups de feu qui résonnaient sans répit , des corps qui s'écroulaient, des cris et des sommations qui s'élevaient._

_Son agent qui pas une fois ne chercha à se mettre à l'abri, à se protéger d'une éventuelle balle perdue. _

_Son agent qui ne réagit pas plus lorsque d'un mouvement digne d'un quater-back il le plaqua au sol sans ménagement où il resta figé, aussi rigide et contracté qu'un mannequin de bois._

_L'intervention en elle-même ne dura que quelques dizaines de secondes. Tandis qu'il se relevait il observa du coin de l'œil la scène autour de lui : tout s'était déroulé à merveille selon le plan établi, trois des hommes étaient hors d'état de nuire et le quatrième était à présent maîtrisé par Ziva et McGee. Et les otages semblaient sains et saufs._

_Son regard se posa alors vers celui qui avait nécessitée tout ce branle-bas de combat. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, se pencha pour lui secouer gentiment l'épaule sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Saisi d'un brusque sentiment de panique il retourna sans perdre un instant Tony, craignant que celui-ci ne fût blessé, et c'est avec un intense soulagement qu'il ne constata aucun point d'entrée de balle, aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure. _

_Jusqu'au moment où il croisa les yeux vert et là il sut. Il sut que sa main ne trouverait qu'une peau glacée lorsqu'il la posa délicatement sur la joue de son agent. Il sut que le pouls que ses doigts trouveraient au poignet serait faible et filant , presque indétectable. Il sut que le souffle de son agent serait court et saccadé lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus de son visage pour vérifier qu'il respirait. _

_Il savait surtout que Tony n'était plus là, plus dans cette antichambre de l'enfer, plus avec eux. Il le savait, juste avec ses yeux fixes et dénués de toutes émotions. Si comme on le disait les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, alors en cet instant même Tony en était dépourvu. _

_Trois minutes, c'est ce qu'il avait entendu dire McGee qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et qui, devançant ses instructions, avait appelé une ambulance. _

_Trois minutes où il avait tenu contre lui un pantin sans vie, où il lui avait murmuré des paroles venant droit du cœur, des mots qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis Kelly, des prières adressées à un Dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis bien longtemps. Se fichant royalement de qui pouvait bien l'entendre du moment que le principal intéressé reste avec lui, prenne conscience qu'il n'était plus tout seul, que tout était enfin fini. Qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il devait s'accrocher, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner._

**_Fin du flashback_**

**_._**

Il était là à regarder son second, cet homme qui avait su gagner une place dans son cœur pourtant entouré de hautes murailles, cet homme qu'il considérait d'une certaine manière comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Et son cœur souffrait avec lui, avait mal pour lui.

Et tout son corps criait vengeance, mais pas comme avec Kate et Ari non, plus comme Shannon et Kelly, aussi intense, aussi destructeur, aussi désespéré.

Durant sa carrière il avait été témoins de bien des atrocités commis au nom de telle ou telle cause, de telle ou telle raison. Il avait vu la cruauté dans le cœur des hommes, les actes de haine et de barbaries dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Mais là ça dépassât tout cela en laideur et en ignominie.

Et pas uniquement parce que la personne concernée se trouvait être Tony.

Non, l'unique but de tout ceci avait été la démolition entière et définitive d'un homme, d'un agent dont le seul crime avait été de trop bien faire son travail quand il s'agissait d'interpelé les mauvais. Il s'était agi de le déposséder purement et simplement de son essence, de son humanité, sans aucun retour possible. De le supprimer en tant qu'individu, un corps sans état de conscience.

Et le plus dur pour lui était de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir si son agent était près d'atteindre ce degré d'anéantissement psychique. Une foule de petites observations et de constatations avaient fait pencher la balance d'un côté et de l'autre. Il ne savait pas. Son instinct lui disait quelque chose que son esprit balayait aussitôt à grand cris, à coup de 'déni', et de 'tromperie'.

Il était là à contempler impuissant cet homme se débattre entre les affres cruels d'un cauchemar, se tourner et se retourner, gémir doucement, laissant éclater des sanglots dépourvus de larme. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus, qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Et la fièvre qui l'avait saisi plus tôt dans l'après-midi n'avait fait qu'accentuer la détresse et l'horreur qu'il savait habiter presque continuellement le jeune homme, ce désespoir qu'il pouvait lire à chaque instant dans les traits crispés de l'italien, dans le regard vitreux et vide lorsque éveillé son second se donnait pour mission de fuir le plus possible le regard de ses visiteurs, qu'ils soient soignants ou amis. Ou famille.

Cette fièvre qui était apparu brusquement, prenant au dépourvu les médecins, une fièvre que le psychiatre du service avait associé à un mécanisme de défense, un moyen de fuir la réalité des choses. Face à un traumatisme de cette ampleur et de cette violence certains malades fuyaient dans une réalité alternative, se recréait une nouvelle existence empli de mensonge, de faux-êtres et d'apparences, d'autres se repliaient complètement sur eux-mêmes, se muraient, se coupaient du reste du monde. D'autres enfin laissaient leur corps régler les choses, somatiser leur mal-être, la souffrance de leur âme à travers l'organisme : convulsions, arythmie, crise de spasmophilie, détresse respiratoire. Il avait été témoin de ces phénomènes à l'armée, lorsque l'horreur s'abattait sur le champ de bataille, il l'avait observé chez certaines victimes de cas sur lesquels il enquêtait. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé le contempler chez cet être joyeux et plein de vie qu'était Tony.

Après une phase de mutisme absolu, de prostration puis une fuite dans le sommeil il avait cru naïvement que Tony allait aller mieux, pas comme par magie, pas sans une multitude de combats et peut-être de rechutes, mais qu'il irait mieux quand même. Après un temps, même si jamais totalement.

Il y avait cru, surtout après le semblant échange qu'il avait eu avec son agent dans la matinée, le premier en six jours, au cours duquel il avait vu le jeune homme s'ouvrir un peu, communiquer et même hocher de la tête à une de ses remarques, avant de se rendormir.

Il y avait cru.

Et la fièvre était apparue une heure plus tard.

Elle était censée faire rempart contre tous ces rêves éveillés, ces souvenirs insoutenables contre lesquels il voyait son agent lutter encore et toujours, tenter de s'extraire avec la force du désespoir, et qui pourtant, à la fin, l'emportaient toujours. Elle devait lui permettre de mettre tout cela à distance le temps d'aller mieux, une autre ennemie contre laquelle se battre et cette fois-ci sortir victorieux. C'était ce qu'avait déclaré le psychiatre, ce qu'il avait cru.

Mais au lieu de ça elle le plongeait dans un monde empli de d'abominations et de spectres à le voir se débattre dans son sommeil, cet état dans lequel jusque-là son fils se réfugiait avec soulagement. Et qui à présent ajoutait à sa misère. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire, où qu'il aille il en était prisonnier.

Et lui restait là impuissant, ne sachant que faire, comment agir. Le réveiller pour le faire se confronter directement à horrible vérité ? Il l'avait fait, et ce dont il avait été témoin serait pour lui source de cauchemar pour les semaines, les mois à venir. Voir cette tumulte d'émotions désordonnées traverser le visage blafard de son agent, la peur, la confusion, la surprise, la joie de le trouver à ses côtés, ces quelques secondes où il retrouve un semblant de vie en Tony, où il perçoit l'ancien lui, et puis brusquement cet éclair qui passe et qui balaye tout, cet éclair fugace dans les yeux de son fils qui marque l'émergence des souvenirs qui les ont conduits ici, sur cette chaise, sur ce lit, et quelque part en Tony un interrupteur que l'on pousse et les ténèbres reviennent plus obscures que jamais dans ces iris vertes. Et lui? Lui perd un peu plus espoir devant cette bougie à la flamme vacillante dont la cire fond de plus en plus et qui un jour finira d'éblouir, et cessera de brûler.

C'était la raison pour lesquels ils avaient interdit aux autres de venir, y compris Ducky. Ça n'avait pas été un ordre facile à donner. Il savait que comme lui ils étaient mort d'inquiétude et d'angoisse, que Tony était un ami, un frère pour chacun d'entre eux, un membre de la famille, mais voir Tony ainsi ne contribuerait malheureusement à rien d'autre qu'à les briser un peu plus. Et puis ça ne faisait aucun bien à Tony. Au contraire. La crise de panique qui l'avait saisi quand Abby lui avait sauté au cou, l'étincelle qu'il voyait s'éteindre un peu plus dans les yeux verts chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe franchissait la porte, tout cela témoignait du besoin pour Tony de rester seul, de ne pas se montrer, de ne pas se dévoiler maintenant que ses masques étaient tombés. Et chaque regard que portait sur lui un de ses collègues et amis, chaque parole et propos qui lui étaient adressés, loin de le rassurer et de le soutenir, le détruisait un peu plus.

Pour une raison inconnue la seule présence que le jeune homme semblait tolérer était la sienne. A partir du moment où il restait silencieux. Ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à ce matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de sortir son agent de son cloisonnement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'acharne à lui faire comprendre les choses de son point de vue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa gorge se serrer, une boule dans l'estomac et les yeux lui piquer douloureusement.

Et maintenant il se tenait là à regarder les couleurs flamboyantes du soleil couchant illuminer le ciel et la neige avant de laisser place aux ténèbres de la nuit.

Il se tenait là pressé contre la fenêtre, tournant résolument le dos au lit, dans la volonté naïve et utopique de rester aveugle à la vérité qui s'y trouvait, dissimulé sous les draps et les couvertures.

Il avait sauvé son fils, pour mieux le reperdre presque aussitôt.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait encore ici. Mais peu importe il n'était pas dans ses intentions de partir. Car même s'il lui tournait maintenant le dos, jamais plus il ne détacherait ses yeux de Tony.

Semper fi.

Ou amour paternel.

Mais c'était sa vérité à lui dorénavant. Sa réalité. Et tant pis si elle n'existait qu'entre quatre murs d'une chambre aseptisée de Bethesda.

.

.

* * *

**Alors avant de voir un nuage de flèches et de haches s'abattre sur moi non mon histoire ne s'arrête pas là.**

**Il me reste de nombreux sujets à éclaircir, comme la conversation dont parle Gibbs, pourquoi Tony ne veut personne autour de lui, la façon dont tout ceci à commencer, et surtout il y a la Révélation. Quel est ce geste qui a détruit notre agent préféré.**

**Vous avez une idée ? J'aimerai beaucoup connaître vos hypothèses. J'ai laissé des indices ici et là, dans les trois chapitres en fait.**

**Et puis je ne peux décemment pas laisser Tony ainsi, si ? Aux abonnés absents, à se momifier sur un lit, sourd au désespoir de Gibbs ? Si ? Ah bon ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Destination Darkness et à Sasha Richester pour vos encouragements qui me poussent à poursuivre en y mettant tout mon cœur. Merci aussi à tous les autres anonymes pour leur fidélité. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire.**

**Ce chapitre est Le chapitre de cette histoire, la pièce maitresse autour de laquelle tout tourne, ou presque. Il est aussi le plus dur que j'ai jamais eu à écrire jusqu'ici, tant dans le contenu que dans son écriture.**

**On se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il allait tuer son agent, lentement, douloureusement, à grand coup de claques derrière la tête. Pour sûr DiNozzo se souviendrait de cette pause déjeuner. Il était allé la prendre à Miami ou quoi ! Il aurait dû être de retour depuis 20 minutes. Alors, soit, personne n'aimait travailler sur des affaires non-classées mais ce n'était pas une raison pour déserter l'office comme bon lui semblait. Oui il allait l'entendre. Il était bon pour effectuer la paperasse pour les prochaines semaines à venir, et il savait pouvoir compter sur McGee et Ziva pour lui rajouter un peu plus encore de formulaires à rédiger en trois exemplaires.

25 Minutes maintenant. Il avait intérêt d'avoir une explication valable.

Et comme si Tony avait pu l'entendre son portable se mit à sonner et il vit le nom de son agent apparaitre sur l'écran.

- DiNozzo, tu as dix minutes pour ramener tes fesses ici ou tu peux dire adieu à…

Il fut interrompu par un rire gras, sinistre.

- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi Agent Gibbs, lui répondit une voix grave et railleuse. « Je crains fort que votre agent ne soit un petit peu occupé, j'en suis navré, mais voyez-vous j'ai une petite affaire à régler avec lui, six ans que j'attends cela.

- Qui êtes-vous ? rugit-il en reposant brutalement son gobelet de café dont le contenu vint éclabousser les différents dossiers posés là non pas qu'il s'en soucia ni n'y accorda quelles qu'importances. Si son emportement ne lui avait valu que quelques regards de personnes coutumières des faits, sa phrase suivante gagna l'attention générale, y compris celle du directeur qui se trouvait pourtant à quelques dizaines de mètres. « Qu'avez-vous fait de mon agent ? ».

Il vit McGee s'activer sur son clavier, grimacer, et recommencer. Nul doute qu'il cherchait à tracer l'appel. Tony l'avait bien formé.

- Oh rassurez-vous Gibbs, il n'est pas dans mes intentions de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ni moi ni mes hommes ne lèveront le moindre petit doigt sur lui vous avez ma parole. La torture physique manque singulièrement de raffinement ne trouvez-vous pas ? Elle est à portée de main du premier venu, elle est si primitive, si triviale. Non, ce que je lui réserve est tellement plus … comment dire … innovant ? Non ! Personnel, oui c'est le mot. Personnalisé. Un scénario conçu rien que pour lui.

Si l'homme était resté courtois dans son monologue, presque aimable, le contenu, lui , lui avait provoqué des sueurs froides. Il percevait à travers la voix calme et posée tout le sérieux et la détermination qui animait le personnage. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait-là d'un adversaire dangereux, dangereux, calculateur et impitoyable.

Levant la tête vers l'informaticien il le vit lever deux doigts. Deux minutes. C'était trop long.

Soudain un bruit sourd à l'autre bout du téléphone le fit sursauter légèrement. Il crut un instant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Très vite cependant il perçut des voix quelques peu étouffés mais qui restait largement compréhensibles. L'appareil avait dû être posé sur une surface dure mais continuait à fonctionner. Il douta fort que ce fut une erreur de la part de l'autre homme. Tout ceci était volontaire.

Ce qui le fit appréhender ce qui allait suivre. Il détestait cette position passive dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ne rien pouvoir faire alors que son agent était en danger. Dépendre des autres, de leur bon vouloir, de leur capacité à tracer un appel. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi difficile de faire ça si ?

« Six ans agent DiNozzo, six ans que j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Six ans que je cherche le meilleur moyen pour vous faire souffrir, que je peaufine le scénario parfait pour vous anéantir. Et nous voilà enfin réunit. »

« Laissez-les partir Vargas, c'est après moi que vous en avez, ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire. » entendit-il son agent s'exclamer. Il ne semblait pas blessé, l'homme n'avait pas menti sur ce point-là.

« Tût tût tût ! C'est là où vous vous trompez, ils ont tout à voir au contraire. Ce sont mes pions. Mes pions pour vous atteindre. Mes pions pour vous retenir de faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi. Mes pions pour vous détruire. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte. Permettez-moi de faire les présentations. Messieurs dames je vous présente l'agent fédéral Anthony DiNozzo du NCIS. Lui et sa coéquipière, feu l'agent Caitlin Todd, que le diables est son âme, s'en sont pris à mon petit frère voilà six ans».

« Il avait tué cinq innocentes victimes, ils les as étranglées après les avoir séquestrées et battues pendant des jours» entendit-il son agent s'emporter. Calme-toi Tony, calme-toi, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son agent comme si celui-ci était en mesure de l'entendre. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, c'est ce qu'il cherche. Reste concentré.

« Des clandestines, des prostituées »

« Des êtres humains, Vargas ». Tony semblait avoir repris un peu contenance, même s'il sentait cet équilibre rester fragile et vaciller entre le professionnel compétant et aguerri et l'homme empathique et oh combien compatissant qu'il était sous sa carapace.

« Des moins que rien, des cloportes qui ne faisaient qu'encrasser un peu plus notre société. Personne pour s'en soucier, personnes même pour remarquer leur disparition. Ce qu'il a fait était un geste civique d'une certaine manière »

« C'était un monstre ». Froid, intransigeant, déterminé. Bravo fils !

« Attention à ce que vous dites, agent DiNozzo, n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui suis en position de force ici, avertit l'homme, légèrement agacé mais toujours aussi mesuré dans son timbre de voix. Pas quelqu'un qui perdait contenance facilement apparemment. Pragmatique, méthodique, distant. Imperturbable, ou presque. Une dangereuse combinaison chez un criminel. Celle que l'on retrouve chez quelqu'un qui considère n'avoir plus rien à perdre.

« Bref vous l'avez arrêté et envoyé pourrir dans une prison d'état où il a servi de femme aux autres prisonniers avant de se faire égorger dans sa cellule comme une bête. Lui aussi était un être humain Agent DiNozzo, ne l'oubliez pas. Fils de Mikaël et de Leticia Vargas, époux de Leila Vargas, frère de Mateos Vargas, moi. Six ans que je planifie ma vengeance. Et l'heure a enfin sonné. Tout est fin prêt pour le show final, qui s'annonce épique. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Il tendit l'oreille à la recherche du moindre indice auditif qui pourrait accélérer plus rapidement les recherches de localisation, un bruit de train ou d'avion, le clapotis de l'eau, le ronflement de moteur d'un engin mécanique ou agricole, n'importe quoi qui constitue une aide, mais la seule chose qu'il percevait à présent étaient des gémissements étouffés, des supplications murmurés, et des pleurs.

Il fut coupé dans ses tentatives de reconnaissance par cette voix grave et impérieuse qu'il commençait à réellement haïr.

« Assez parlé de nous. Permettez-moi de vous présenter nos invités surprises. A gauche vous avez Sean Thomas, 34 ans, père célibataire et entrepreneur en bâtiment quand l'état de son fils le lui permet. Voyez-vous Matthew est autiste et n'a plus que son père comme famille, il représente son univers, il est la seule personne qui peut l'approcher, qui peut le calmer, qui lui donne une sensation de sécurité. Sean est un père exemplaire d'après ses voisins et les éducateurs de l'école spécialisée. Il lui consacre tout son temps, ils vont se promener au parc, ils dessinent et jouent ensemble, il lui lit encore et toujours la même histoire. Imaginez ce que deviendra Matthew à tout juste sept ans dans une institution d'état si son père venait à disparaitre. Un numéro parmi d'autres, qu'il faudra droguer et attacher lorsqu'il fera ses crises. Pas une vie pour un enfant qui n'a déjà pas été gâté par la vie ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

« Au milieu vous avez les jumeaux Casey, James et Ryan. Ils sont inséparables comme seul le sont les vrais jumeaux. J'avoue ne pas parvenir à les identifier l'un de l'autre mais ça n'a pas réellement d'importance, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient rester dans les parages de toute façon, même si le côté scientifique en moi s'indigne de ne pouvoir poursuivre les études de Herr Doktor Mengele en la matière. Mais revenons aux jumeaux qui nous intéressent ici. Comme je disais ils sont indissociables, ils aiment les mêmes choses, les mêmes couleurs, ils partagent tous leurs secrets, leurs amitiés, leurs joies et leurs tristesses. Leur monde commence avec l'un et finit avec l'autre. Ils veulent devenir aventurier, agent secret plus tard ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils aiment construire des cabanes dans les arbres, jouer aux cow-boy et aux indiens, chahuter en classe. Comme tous les petits garçons de leur âge. Neuf ans. Neuf petites années. Ils ont à peine découvert ce que la vie avait à leur offrir comme joie, ce serait triste que l'aventure s'arrête pour eux de façon aussi dramatique n'est-ce pas ? »

« A droite enfin, la jeune femme en larme, se nomme Amy Heard. Elle est étudiante en littérature anglaise à l'université de Washington DC et à ses heures perdues un écrivain en herbe. Très douée parait-il. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. Elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand elle était enfant, plaque de verglas et absence de pneus neige ça pardonne pas. Elle a ensuite été élevée par ses grands-parents dont il ne reste plus que la grand-mère maintenant. Agée, presque aveugle, et qui n'a plus que sa petite-fille comme famille. Amy qui l'appelle tous les dimanches après l'office, Amy qui consacre ses samedi soirs à aider dans un dispensaire pour démunis. Amy qui dans la naïveté de la jeunesse, croit en une société meilleure où chacun aurait sa place, et y consacre une partie de son temps. L'ange Amy. Amy qui fêtera ses vingt-deux ans demain avec son petit-ami avec qui elle est depuis le lycée. Amy qui, vous le reconnaitrez, ressemble étrangement à l'agent Todd, la même forme de visage, les mêmes yeux noisettes, la même coupe de cheveux châtain et la même croix en argent autour de son ravissant petit cou. »

Il fut sorti de sa macabre écoute par McGee. Il les avait enfin localisés semblait-il. Dans un entrepôt sur les docks. A dix minutes en voiture, cinq si c'était lui qui tenait le volant.

Sans plus attendre ils se précipitèrent dans la cage d'escalier et dans le parking. Tandis qu'il prenait place à bord du véhicule il entendit McGee appeler d'autres renfort et leur donner les coordonnées.

Quant à lui il mit le téléphone qu'il tenait jusque-là contre son oreille sur haut-parleur et se mit à circuler à vive allure entre les véhicules sirènes hurlantes, grillant impunément tous les feux rouges qu'il rencontrait, faisant fi du code de la route qui de tout façon était pour les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas un agent à aller sauver.

« Bon finit les bavardages, passons aux choses sérieuses agent DiNozzo », résonna la voix honnie dans l'habitacle.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour créer des contacts Facebook. Passons à la phase que je préfère. Mike va vous remettre une arme qui ne contient qu'une balle. Pas de bêtises où les otages mourront. Nous sommes quatre et vous êtes tout seul. Le calcul est vite fait. Vous allez donc avoir une arme et cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pour décider laquelle de ces personnes vous allez abattre. Cinq minutes. Vous n'obtempérez pas et mes hommes les tueront toutes les unes après les autres. Vous vous servez de l'arme contre vous-même et ce sera le même tableau. Cinq minutes agent DiNozzo. Le compte-à-rebours est lancé. »

Non. Pas ça, hurla-t-il intérieurement. Tout mais pas ça. Il devait arriver à temps. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Plusieurs vies étaient en jeu, ainsi que celle de Tony. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette monstruosité se produire. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils pouvaient arriver à temps et empêcher tout cela. Ils le devaient. Il pouvait lire la même angoisse, la même certitude dans les yeux de Ziva sur le siège passager, le visage blême, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée par une fureur meurtrière. Il ne chercha pas à croiser le regard de McGee dans le rétro, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il y trouverait, et cela lui ferait perdre des microsecondes d'attention sur la route, sur leur vitesse, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre.

- Vous êtes toujours là Agent Gibbs ? résonna une nouvelle voix la voix de Vargas, cette fois-ci narquoise et victorieuse. Dieu, il se ferait un plaisir de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de l'homme.

« Quatre minutes et trente-cinq secondes, c'est le temps qu'il vous reste Agent Gibbs avant que les feux de l'enfer ne se déchainent. Ne perdez pas de temps. »

Et une tonalité de téléphone que l'on raccroche fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent.

Et il appuya de plus belle sur l'accélérateur, faisant reculer précipitamment des piétons qui se préparaient à traverser.

Le silence le plus totale régnait dans le véhicule.

.

.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert d'une sueur glacée. Il était transi. Son corps tout entier protestait contre l'utilisation de la chaise en plastique comme lit de fortune.

Il se leva doucement et s'étira de tout son long avant de se passer une main sur les yeux pour en chasser les derniers vestiges du rêve qui l'avait tant secoué.

Non, pas un rêve. Juste son cerveau qui lui rejouait la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques six jours plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé Tony, murmura-t-il à son fils allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, ce fils qui depuis le début ne manifestait aucun réel signe de vie autre que ces yeux semi-ouverts et assombris par la noirceur de ses pensées qu'il clouait invariablement au plafond ou sur le mur en face de lui, quelques minutes, juste le temps d'être regagner par cette fatigue qui semblait le consumer un peu plus chaque jour.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tout cela de se passer. »

- Pas ta faute, patron, entendit-il son agent murmurer, à peine un souffle, et qui l'espace de quelques secondes lui sembla si irréel qu'il s'imagina encore dormir.

Il se précipita tout de même au chevet de son agent. Et fut accueilli par deux fentes à peine entre-ouvertes. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Et Tony venait de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis son arrivée ici, six jours plus tôt.

- La mienne, l'entendit-il ajouter, d'une voix brisée.

- Non Tony, non.

- J'aurai dû être plus prudent, poursuivit-il d'une voix éteinte et fatiguée, épuisé par l'effort visible que ça lui demandait de briser ce mutisme dans lequel il s'était enveloppé, protégé.

« Ils m'ont surpris. Ils m'ont enlevé sans que je ne leur résiste ».

- Non, c'est faux ! Ziva a vu les caméras de sécurité devant le starbuck, tu ne pouvais rien faire contre trois armoires à glace, tu t'es débattu comme un beau diable, je suis fier de toi. »

Voir Tony ainsi, enveloppé dans sa culpabilité comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde couverture, le voir détruit par l'angoisse et une honte non-méritée lui déchirait le cœur.

- Non, hurla le jeune homme, ce qui le fit sursauter devant la rage et le désespoir qui se dégagea dans ce simple mot.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, pas ça. J'ai toujours voulu entendre ces mots de ta bouche, mais pas là, pas dans ces circonstances. J'ai échoué. J'ai été faible. Tout est de ma faute.

- Tony. Ecoutes-moi bien. Tu-n'es-pas-responsable, s'exclama-t-il avec force, prenant soin de détacher chaque mot. « Tu n'avais pas le choix ».

Pour la première fois les yeux de Tony chercha les siens, s'y encrèrent, à la recherche d'une chose connue de lui seule. Impossible de savoir s'il la trouva ou non, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre d'une voix lasse et résigné.

- On a toujours le choix Gibbs. Il m'a laissé ce choix.

- Entre le pire, et le pire du pire ? Ce n'est pas un choix Tony. C'est une alternative sans option, soupira-t-il en serrant la main de son agent dans la sienne, ne sachant comment faire voir cette réalité des choses à ce fils égaré, bouleversé.

- Choix, alternative. Simple question de rhétorique, mais la fin demeure la même : **Je** l'ai tuée Gibbs. J'ai pris cette décision et maintenant j'ai son sang sur les mains.

- Elle serait morte de toute façon Tony si tu n'avais rien fait.

- Ce n'était pas ma décision à prendre, poursuivit-il, toujours aussi doucement, toujours aussi bouleversé. « Qui suis-je pour décider de qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir, pour décider qu'une personne à moins de valeur qu'une autre. Je n'ai pas ce droit. Personne ne devrait l'avoir. Mais c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait.

- Et en agissant ainsi tu as sauvé trois autres vies. Quatre en comptant Matthew.

Il vit Tony frissonner, il le sentit dégager sa main et replier ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de cette misère qui semblait l'engloutir.

Il dut user de toute sa force pour ne pas s'asseoir sur ce lit et prendre ce fils dans ses bras, le consoler, le bercer. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Tony avait besoin de parler, de déverser par les mots ce que son cœur retenait depuis si longtemps, de libérer ses démons qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur et qui bientôt si on les laissait faire ne laisseraient derrière eux qu'une coquille vide à la conscience éthérée et aux allures de mort qui survivrait un peu moins chaque jour, un vivant dont le cœur, simple muscle sans passion, battrait d'un rythme monotone et mécanique.

- Tony, on doit parfois faire des sacrifices pour en sauver le plus grand nombre. Crois-tu que le soldat en tant de guerre prend plaisir à tuer son adversaire ? Crois-tu que j'ai aimé cela ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Gibbs. Tu suivais les ordres », et toujours ce ton sans passion, sans vitalité qui l'empoignait et lui donnait envie de saisir son agent par les épaules mais cette fois-ci pour le secouer, le secouer encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'un brin de normalité revienne l'animer, ce qu'il savait être absurde car rien n'était plus normal aujourd'hui. La normalité avait laissé place au changement, au bouleversement sans qu'ils puissent rien n'y faire, simples humains impuissants qu'ils étaient.

« Non ce n'est pas la même chose, patron. Tu n'avais pas à choisir ta cible, tu n'avais pas à la regarder dans les yeux et à lui faire comprendre que c'était fini, qu'elle allait mourir de tes mains, à voir la réalisation envahir ses traits, ses yeux s'écarquiller d'effroi, ces lèvres murmurer des supplications, celle de la laisser vivre cette vie dont elle venait tout juste à apprendre le fonctionnement. Elle n'était pas une ennemi désignée lors d'un conflit, elle était une civile, une innocente jeune fille qui n'avait pas choisie de se trouver là, qui n'avait même pas de camps si ce n'est celui de la vie, et dont la seule erreur a été de croiser la route de la mauvaise personne. »

« Quand tu appuyais sur la détente tu te trouvais à quelques centaines de mètres de ta cible, tu ne connaissais rien d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle représentait un danger pour tes frères d'arme. Je me trouvais à moins de deux mètres quand j'ai tiré, elle s'appelait Amy, elle avait un cœur gros comme le Texas, elle avait des rêves, un avenir, des projets pleins la tête. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu faisais ton devoir, tu sauvais des vies. J'ai pris un parti et j'ai stoppé la sienne. Je suis cette personne qu'elle a toujours redouté de trouver derrière elle dans une ruelle sans lumière. Je suis celui qui lui a fait du mal, qui l'ai tué. Et mon visage restera à jamais le dernier gravé dans ses prunelles, celui de son assassin.

- Tony ! Tu n'es pas ce que tu dépeints, c'est l'horreur de tout ça qui te fais parler. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

- Va dire ça à sa grand-mère. A son petit-ami. A ses amis. Aux bénévoles avec qui elle travaillait, murmura-t-il.

- Ils souffrent, c'est normal. Ils en veulent au monde entier. Pas seulement à toi !

Il regretta presque immédiatement ces derniers mots lorsqu'il vit l'effet dévastateur qu'ils eurent sur Tony. Tony dont toute émotion déserta son visage déjà très pâle pour ne laisser place qu'à la culpabilité, à la désolation et au dégoût. Ces mots qui lui rappelaient que trop ce qu'il était devenu, la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui des personnes maudissaient jusqu'à sa fonction, jusqu'à son existence. Sans lui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, voilà ce qu'il lisait dans le silence de son agent.

- Tony ! Si j'avais été à ta place je n'aurai pas agi autrement, dit-il avec assurance, tentant ainsi une nouvelle approche.

Qui échoua comme les précédentes, plus rapidement même.

- Tu n'aurais pas été à ma place pour commencer. Et tu aurais trouvé une solution toi. Tu es le boss. Tu es Gibbs.

- Je suis Gibbs oui, pas ce héro invulnérable et infaillible que toi et les autres aimer voir en moi. Juste Gibbs. Avec son lot d'erreurs et de faiblesses, comme n'importe quel homme.

Il vit une larme couler doucement le long de la joue mal rasée de son agent, cette petite goutte d'eau salée qui à elle seule symbolisait toute la détresse et la douleur de Tony, Tony qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'un DiNozzo ne pleurait pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'effondrait.

C'était avant.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas trouvé de solutions pour nous sauver tous.

- Tony, si tu n'as rien trouvé c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver.

- Non. Il y a toujours une alternative, ajouta son agent désespéré, « il faut juste être capable d'assembler les éléments. Il y a toujours une solution. J'ai juste paniqué. Je ne me suis pas assez concentré. Je n'ai pas assez cherché. Là où j'aurai pu mettre à bon escient mes compétences de détectives, réellement les utiliser, j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je ne voyais dans ma tête que les conséquences si je tentai quelque chose. Je l'ai laissé gagner Gibbs. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait de moi, je l'ai laissé me manipuler, j'ai capitulé. Et maintenant j'en paye le prix. Un prix si lourd, mais tellement justifié. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et sans doute même après. C'est mérité.

- Ne dis pas ça Tony, ne redis jamais ça. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Amy ne méritait pas ça. Vous êtes tous les deux victimes ici.

- Victime. Tu m'aurais qualifié de ça il y a quelques semaines je m'en serai offusqué. Maintenant ? Ca ne signifie plus rien. Criminel, victime. Victime, criminel. Deux termes semblables selon la ligne d'où on se tient, le point de vue qu'on en a. Un criminel qui a accompli sa propre justice et l'a obtenue, une victime qui ne verra jamais son criminel être jugé, car ce qui a poussé celui-ci à agir était ce que lui dictait son devoir n'est-ce pas ? Sauver le plus grand nombre ? Et puis il n'avait pas réellement le choix dira-t-on de lui! De moi ! Où est le mérite dans tout ça dis-moi ? La justice dans tout ceci ?

- Il va payer Tony, je te le promets. Il moisira dans la cellule d'isolement d'une prison de haute sécurité, il n'en sera pas autrement, lui dit-il avec véhémence et conviction.

Il vit un sourire naître au coin des lèvres de l'italien, désabusé.

- Et il y passera le reste de sa misérable existence boss, comblé et enorgueilli d'avoir si parfaitement réussi à accomplir sa vengeance.

Tellement de renoncement, de défaitisme dans cette phrase. Pas celui de quelqu'un qui va se battre, se relever et rendre coup pour coup. Le ton de quelqu'un qui a baissé les bras, qui a levé un chiffon blanc et déclaré forfait.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le combattre Tony, de le mettre à genou, de ne pas lui laisser la satisfaction de t'avoir vaincu. Tu peux le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Je suis fatigué boss, fatigué de me battre, fatigué de voir disparaitre un monstre pour en voir un autre prendre immédiatement sa place. Fatigué de voir ces innocents tombés les uns après les autres comme dans un parcours de dominos.

- C'est ce pour quoi on travaille Tony, ce pour quoi on agit jour après jour, ce pour quoi tu es né fils.

- Tu es bien le seul à le croire encore boss. J'ai pu y croire moi aussi, avant, en être presque convaincu, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne crois plus en beaucoup de chose à présent, et en moi encore moins.

Ces mots déclarés avec une telle finalité lui firent craindre que son agent ne se renferme une fois de plus sur lui-même, inatteignable pour lui, pour le reste d'entre eux. Il regarda sans réagir, cloué sur place par l'anxiété, Tony fixer avec attention le plafond, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse, une force invisible sur laquelle s'appuyer. Avant de le regarder une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux, le regard d'une bête à l'agonie, celle qui ne demande qu'une chose qu'on mette fin à ses misères.

- Je… je… Je n'arrive pas à chasser ces images de ma tête boss. Quoi que je fasse, ou que je pose mes yeux c'est son visage effrayé que je vois, son corps qui s'affaisse sur le sol et ne bouge pas. Ses cheveux qui entourent son visage comme une auréole, les yeux vides et éteints, comme Kate. J'ai tué Amy, et j'ai une nouvelle fois tué Kate. J'ai tué Gibbs. Et quoi que tu dises ça restera toujours là devant moi, en moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais oublier. Chaque femme que je croise dans la rue pourrait être elle Gibbs, ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, ce que par choix je lui ai retiré. Comment puis-je oser prétendre défendre les innocents maintenant ? Comment puis-je tenir une arme sans voir devant moi sa silhouette ? Je suis fini Gibbs, perdu.

Pourquoi étaient-ce ces mots plus que les autres qui provoquèrent en lui cette bouffée de colère il n'aurait pu l'expliquer mais c'est avec rage et un profond agacement qu'il se redressa sur ses jambes, se pencha au-dessus de Tony et lui cracha au visage ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Tu te trompes de cible Tony. Tu te morfonds dans ton malheur, t'apitoies égoïstement sur toi-même alors que tu devrais bouillir de colère, de haine. Alors que tu devrais faire tout ton possible pour que ce monstre paye ses abominations. Bats-toi. Bats-toi pour que le sacrifice d'Amy n'ai pas été vain. Vie pour elle, par elle. Tu le lui dois.

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois ressentir ? Tu n'es pas à ma place. Tu ne sais rien de ce je peux ressentir. Rien. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis à l'intérieur, ce que mon esprit me montre en permanence, ce que ma conscience me dit. Alors ne viens pas me dicter ma conduite, ne t'érige pas en faiseur de leçon Gibbs quand tu ne sais rien.

Peut-être aurait-il pu ressentir une pointe de victoire si ces mots avaient été énoncés sur le coup de la colère, mais ils sonnaient creux, plats, sans réelle tonalité. Il avait voulu le faire réagir, lui faire abandonner ce ton plaqué et résigné, et il avait échoué. Il n'avait réussi qu'à mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et Tony.

- Tu ne comprends pas Gibbs, tu as beau le vouloir tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se réveiller et de voir que rien n'a changé alors que pour soi rien n'est plus pareil. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se sentir enfermer dans son propre corps alors que la seule chose que l'on veut vraiment c'est de pouvoir s'en échapper, devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour quelques heures, pour quelques minutes, n'importe qui sauf de demeurer soi, pouvoir oublier ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on a perdu, ce qu'on a été forcé de devenir. Tu es le boss, parfois tu donnes l'impression d'être omniscient, de tout savoir de nous, de ce qui se passe autour de nous, mais ça tu ne sais pas Gibbs. Tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer autrement qu'avec des aperçus et des idées préconçues. Tu ne sais pas, car tu ne le vis pas. Le doigt qui a pressé cette détente, ce n'était pas le tien. La respiration qui s'est bloquée dans la gorge lorsque la détonation a retentit, ce n'était pas la tienne. Les yeux qui ont vu le voile de la mort s'abattre sur sa victime, eux non plus n'étaient pas tiens. Et tu auras beau souhaiter que ce fusse le cas, rien n'y fera. C'est sur mes mains que s'est déposé son sang. Les miennes et personne d'autre. Quand j'ai appuyé sur cette détente ce n'est pas juste Amy qui est morte boss. Tu dois le comprendre. Et l'accepter. Comme j'ai appris à le faire. Anthony DiNozzo, la personne qu'il était, l'agent efficace qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde devenir, cet homme est mort dans un vieil entrepôt désinfecté il y a une semaine. Accepte-le s'il te plaît.

Ce qu'il lut dans le regard de Tony le fascina presque autant qu'il le pétrifia. Dans ses yeux se trouvait ce savoir, la réponse aux questions que l'on ne se pose que dans l'adversité, que lorsque le malheur vient frapper à notre porte et non à celle d'un voisin, d'un contenu, ce savoir quant à la valeur réelle de la vie, ses mystères aussi. Ce savoir qui loin de vous apporter la paix semblait vous détruire un peu plus, vous enlevait le peu d'illusion qu'il vous restait. Ce savoir propre aux victimes qui ont tout perdu, à qui on a tout enlevé et qui ne croient plus en rien, pas même en la vie.

Non. Il n'allait pas laisser cela se produire. Obstiné était un qualificatif qu'il avait souvent entendu pour le décrire lui, il n'allait tout de même pas mentir à sa réputation. Et échouer une fois avait suffi. Il ne laisserait pas cela devenir une habitude. Il n'abandonnerait pas Tony. Jamais. Plus.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas. Alors expliques-moi, fais-moi comprendre, laisses-moi t'aider. Laisses-nous t'aider. Tu n'es pas seul Tony. Nous sommes tous là. Nous sommes une équipe, nous somme ta famille.

- Et les membres d'une famille sont toujours là pour les siens n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Tony avec un léger amusement dans la voix, ce qui provoqua un raz-de-marée de soulagement en lui.

Et c'est avec un sourire chaleureux et légèrement taquin qu'il répliqua :

- Aussi dysfonctionnelle soit-elle.

Mais la lueur d'amusement quitta bien trop vite les prunelles vertes de son agent.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais les regarder dans les yeux. Si je pourrais les voir me regarder autrement. Marcher autour de moi comme si j'étais quelque chose de fragile qu'il ne faut pas toucher sous peine de le briser. Tellement de chose ont changé déjà. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de tout voir sombrer et disparaitre, tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre et apprécier s'éloigner comme si ça n'avait jamais existé.

- Tony, ce n'est pas eux qui disparaissent, c'est toi qui t'éteins peu à peu.

- C'est mieux ainsi, je ne veux pas les entrainer dans ma chute avec moi.

La voix de son agent se faisait de plus en plus faible à présent. Il commençait même à buter sur chaque mot. Parler paraissait lui coûter beaucoup d'effort et lui demandait une concentration qu'il ne semblait plus en mesure de monopoliser. Tony se battait pour rester éveiller. Il le voyait. Il le sentait. Il restait donc un semblant de forces pour lutter en lui. Peut-être rien n'était perdu. A partir du moment où on le guidait pour que cela soit utiliser à bon escient.

- Et pour moi ?

- Toi, c'est différent. Tu ne me laisseras pas faire, te repousser je veux dire, tu me laisseras pas m'isoler comme je veux.

- Ca tu peux y compter. Tony ! Promets-moi, promets-moi que tu essaieras de me faire comprendre.

Il vit son agent hésiter et puis d'un geste timide, mal-assuré, hocher la tête positivement.

Il vit les paupières de son fils papillonner, avant de se fermer, laissant le sommeil l'emporter. Cette conversation l'avait épuisé. Tant physiquement que mentalement.

D'un geste purement paternel il s'assit sur le matelas et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, lui promettant ainsi ce que son cœur n'avait pu exprimer à voix haute. La promesse d'être toujours là, même s'il ne savait pas, même s'il ne pouvait comprendre. Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne cherche à l'arrêter. Il pleurait pour Tony, pour cette vie perdue, pour cette barrière qui s'était installé entre eux et qu'il ne savait encore s'il parviendrait à la franchir à temps.

Il pleurait alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie était de hurler à la face du monde l'injustice de tout ceci, son sentiment d'impuissance, son incapacité à protéger son fils de ses démons.

Il pleurait.

Il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer derrière lui tandis qu'un visiteur anonyme s'éloignait dans les couloirs de Bethesda, lui accordant ainsi l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

Il pleurait, ignorant qu'à cet instant à une vingtaine de mètres de lui qu'un individu était habité d'une semblable émotion.

La fièvre s'installa une heure après.

.

_A suivre_

_._

* * *

**J'ai longtemps hésité avant de publier ce chapitre. Je me suis demandé s'il ne valait mieux pas que je le divise, chacune des parties se suffisant quelque part à elles-mêmes, et puis je me suis dit que non, elles étaient complémentaires, elles s'enrichissaient l'une l'autre et qu'il serait dommage de les séparer, que cela leur enlèverait une part de tragique. Ai-je bien fait ? C'est à vous de me dire.**

**Plus que jamais j'ai besoin de vos avis. De vos conseils même.**

**Selon vous ai-je été trop loin ou pas assez ?**

**L'explication quant à ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que Tony a eu à faire, vous parait-elle suffisante et plausible pour détruire notre Tony ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Tony, de l'attitude de Gibbs ?**

**Dois-je permettre à Tony de s'en remettre, le peut-il vraiment ? Ou dois-je poursuivre sa longue descente aux enfers ?**

**Pour cette personne qui a été témoin de la détresse de Tony et de Gibbs je n'ai aucune identité à vous donner. Vous pouvez imaginer la personne qui vous convient le mieux. Ziva, McGee, Ducky, même Brad. Votre choix.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, me revoici quelque 24 heures seulement après avoir posté le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez également même s'il est beaucoup court que les deux derniers.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il avait été quémandé par le directeur. Pas le choix. Le procureur général se trouvait dans les locaux de l'agence, il cherchait à rassembler toutes les informations et les preuves autour de l'affaire Vargas, il voulait lire par lui-même les rapports rédigés. Pas question que l'autre pourriture s'en sorte pour vice de forme. Il avait cherché à auditionner Tony voilà deux jours mais avec la fièvre cela n'avait rien donné d'autre qu'un échange totalement décousu et sans aucun sens. Et puis selon Vance il y avait assez de témoins de toute façon pour l'envoyer pourrir très longtemps derrière les barreaux, avec ou sans le témoignage de Tony.

C'était un soulagement quelque part. Son agent n'aurait pas à revivre ce drame une deuxièmes fois devant témoins, il n'aurait pas à répondre à des questions froides, impersonnelles, à expliquer son choix, à se justifier, à se défendre contre l'avocat adverse, à croiser le regard accusateur de la grand-mère et du compagnon d'Amy Heard.

Il savait que Vance avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, Vance et Hetty Lange, qu'ils avaient demandé le remboursement de quelques dettes que leur devaient certaines personnes haut placées. Tony ne serait jamais inquiété, il n'y aurait pas d'enquête en interne, pour le secrétaire du Seclav l'affaire était clos.

Il souhaitait également voir avec Léon les modalités du congé sans solde qu'il avait demandé. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le lui soit refusé, après tout c'était pour rester aux côtés d'un agent, son agent, tombé au champ d'honneur, même s'il n'était pas mort. Non, pas encore. Pas avant des décennies, il y veillerait.

Oui il était attendu à l'agence pour d'excellentes raisons, mais c'est pourtant avec réticence qu'il quitta son agent. Son instinct s'était réveillé plus tôt dans la journée et lui criait quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à discerner quoi. Il ne savait même pas si ça avait un lien avec Tony. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'en avait pas ces derniers temps ? Il n'était pas tranquille non, quelque chose était en œuvre.

En même temps il ne partait pas pour longtemps, deux-trois heures au plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer durant ce laps de temps ? Bon ok c'était de Tony dont on parlait, mais Ducky n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le médecin légiste avait insisté et devant l'inquiétude pour leur ami qu'il percevait chez l'écossais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. Et puis c'était Ducky. Ducky qui avait plus de retenu et de self-control en lui que Ziva, McGee et Abby réunis.

Oui si comme son instinct le lui criait il devait se passer quelque chose ce ne serait pas ici dans cette pièce.

Il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois son agent qui semblait pour une fois dormir du sommeil du juste. Et il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. S'il s'était tourné une ultime fois il aurait pu croiser deux yeux verts qui s'étaient révélés au monde et le regardait silencieusement, une calme résolution dans les yeux.

.

Il venait tout juste de garer sa voiture quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Ducky. Il entendit la voix anxieuse du légiste lui raconter l'histoire la plus absurde, la plus rocambolesque qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Comment Tony aurait-il pu quitter l'hôpital alors qu'il parvenait tout juste à se tenir sur ses jambes pour aller au cabinet ? Il était dans la quatrième dimension, ou alors son vieil ami s'était découvert un sens de l'humour des plus déplacés.

Il s'était pourtant rendu à l'évidence lorsqu'après avoir fait marche arrière il avait constaté de lui-même un lit aux couvertures froissées et dénué de toute forme de vie. Tony avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Quelqu'un l'avait enlevé, profitant de son absence et du changement de garde dans l'unité de soins.

Bon sang ! Quand ce cauchemar se terminerait-il ? Et pourquoi était-ce toujours Tony qui en faisait les frais ?

Tony et ses ravisseurs, car il en était sûr il avait été enlevé, peut-être même par des hommes de Vargas restés en retrait, Tony et ses kidnappeurs s'étaient volatilisés dans les rues de la capitale. Une alerte avait été lancée à toutes les agences des forces de l'ordre de la ville et celles des états voisins. Les caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital et des environs étaient entre les mains expertes d'Abby, McGee étudiait le passé et le casier judiciaire des membres du personnel, du simple homme de ménage jusqu'au directeur d'établissement lui-même, et Ziva interrogeait chaque personne qui avait foulé le sol de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, à la recherche de potentiel témoin.

Quant à lui il supervisait le tout, il cherchait de nouvelles pistes à côtés desquelles ils avaient pu passer, il s'apprêtait même à aller effectuer une « visite de courtoisie » à Mateos Vargas. Tout plutôt que de rester inactif à attendre que les choses arrivent à lui.

.

.

Il était en route vers le restaurant italien du quartier, le préféré de Tony. Cela faisait près de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait rien mangé et il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre exclusivement de café. Dixit Ducky. Il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour retrouver son agent et un estomac vide associé au manque de sommeil récurrent des derniers jours n'était pas les conditions idéales pour les rassembler.

Cela faisait quatre heures à présent que Tony avait disparu, et toujours rien. Personne ne l'avait vu ou aperçu. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé dans les airs. Et chaque minute qui passait augmentait l'angoisse et la frustration qu'il ressentait. Et son instinct … il ne voulait pas l'écouter son instinct en cet instant, il n'en aimait décidément pas le contenu. Il tentait de le distraire, de le mener sur une fausse piste. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Tony avait été enlevé et il aller le sauver, c'était cela la vérité, pas celle que lui faisait voir son soi-disant instinct. Ce traître.

Il était à quelques dizaines de mètres de son objectif quand une nouvelle fois son téléphone sonna. Il commençait à sérieusement détester cette sonnerie qui à présent précédait systématiquement l'annonce d'une catastrophe, d'un nouveau coup de théâtre qui avait à chaque fois Tony dans le rôle principal.

Il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu. Il allait décrocher lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un message, ou plutôt d'un seul mot : _désolé_. Juste un mot, d'un interlocuteur anonyme. Un mot qui pouvait signifier tellement de chose, qui pouvait provenir de n'importe qui, et qui pourtant provoqua un sentiment de pure panique chez lui, de celle qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, depuis que son capitaine des Marines lui avait appris la mort de Shannon et de Kelly. Une terreur qui le fit s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui et après quelques secondes glisser le long jusqu'au sol, la tête posée contre ses genoux repliés, les yeux fixes contemplant le bitume sous lui. Le monde avait cessé d'exister et seul ses lettres froides dansait dans sa tête, formant ce mot pourtant banni par la règle numéro 6 : désolé.

Après dieu sait combien de temps il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la presser. Il leva les yeux sur cette personne qui avait osé le déranger, le sortir de cette brume épaisse dans laquelle il était plongé. Le visage d'abord flou d'un homme accroupi en face de lui lui apparut. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir les traits se préciser, s'affiner. Lorsqu'il identifia enfin son interlocuteur il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Se tenait là la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à voir. Et son cœur se serra de gratitude. Et l'espoir, infime petite particule narquoise, refit surface. Même si tout en lui, son instinct le premier, lui hurlait la prudence et la modération. Mais ne disait-on pas que le cœur avait ses raisons que l'esprit ne connaissait ou ne partageait pas ? Que l'amour, même entre amis, entre collègue, entre un père et un fils, l'amour était aveugle ?

C'est pourquoi il refusa de reconnaître ce qu'il savait se trouver derrière la lueur d'inquiétude qui voilait le regard de son ami. C'est pourquoi il en refusa le message.

Et il se laissa guider sans résistance, sans un mot vers sa voiture dont il prit place côté passager sans même protester tandis que l'autre homme prenait place derrière le volant. Après quelques minutes ils se mirent à arpenter les rues de la ville, dans le plus grand silence. Une part en lui refusait de poser des questions, de savoir où ils allaient, non pas qu'il n'était pas curieux, mais il redoutait d'entendre ces réponses qu'ils savaient être plausibles et qui le détruiraient aussi surement que le soleil se levait à l'est chaque matin. Il voulait s'accrocher à l'espoir retrouvé, trouver au mot désolé un autre sens que celui de finalité ou d'au-revoir.

En face de lui les lumières de la ville illuminaient la nuit de ses lucioles dansantes, avec pour seul échos ceux des gyrophares de leur véhicule et au loin ceux d'une ambulance ou était-ce un camion de pompier.

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée, s'accordant quelques instants de repos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Tony ?**

**Qui est cette mystérieuse personne au côté de Gibbs ? Et où vont-ils ?**

**Que pensez-vous que je vous réserve pour la suite ?**

**Mais avant tout, avez-vous aimé ?**

**Sinon, bad news, je pars demain à l'étranger et par conséquent n'aurait pas internet. Il va donc vous falloir attendre près de deux semaines pour avoir la suite. Une blague? Non. A bientôt. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Le chapitre final est enfin rédigé, avec un peu de mal après presque un mois d'interruption, désolée pour le retard. Ce chapitre est constitué de deux sous-chapitres qui seront postés à quelques minutes d'intervalle. **

**Un chapitre très dur vous êtes prévenus. Un chapitre qui j'en ai peur se dénote aussi des précédents, mon état d'esprit étant différent et mon état de fatigue tout autant.**

**Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie dans cette nouvelle aventure, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par cette fin.**

**Destination Darkness, Facelove, Crazy'Leou, Sasha Richester, DiNozzoGirl, Cherish, je vous aime.**

**Place à la première partie.**

* * *

.

Il replia soigneusement les quelques feuilles que lui avait tendues un peu plus tôt un policier et les plaça à l'abri dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Et s'essuya rapidement les yeux, quelques poussières avaient dû se nicher là.

Il ne connaissait l'agent du NCIS qu'à travers les échos qu'il en avait eu, ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier, les diverses recommandations et lettres de félicitation, les propositions de promotion et les rapports d'évaluation, et surtout à travers l'attitude et les émotions palpables de Gibbs qui l'attendait plus loin, dans la voiture.

Non il ne le connaissait pas mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ciel étoilé et de crier silencieusement l'atroce gâchis de tout ceci. Aujourd'hui l'agence venait de perdre un homme de valeur.

Quand deux jours plus tôt Vance avait fait appel à Hetty pour l'aider dans cette enquête ils avaient Sam et lui sauter sur l'occasion pour faire un tour à la Maison Mère. Tout plutôt que de subir les évaluations psychologiques annuelles de Nate. Ils avaient vite déchanté quand arrivés dans une agence minée par le mouron et le ressenti ils avaient été mis au parfum. Les visages fermés des agents, les yeux rougis d'Abby, ce petit bout de femme débordante d'énergie, le visage crispé et vieilli de Ducky, celui fatigué et inquiet du directeur, et cette rangée de regards si semblables, animés par une rage commune, par le même dégoût, par l'horreur d'une situation jugée irréelle et inimaginable, et ce désir de vengeance, de violence qu'on a le plus grand mal à contenir car c'est un des nôtres qui est atteint, qui est tombé, ce besoin de détruire le monstre responsable de cela. Comme lorsque Dom … non avec Dom c'était encore différent. Mais là … Pas étonnant que Vance est jugé utile d'une intervention extérieure.

Et ces deux bureaux vacants, ceux d'un chef d'équipe et de son second, qui trônaient tels des spectres au milieu de la pièce et dont personne n'osait approcher à moins de quelques mètres, deux vestiges, deux monuments religieusement préservé, protégé.

Et le silence le plus total malgré la présence de plusieurs dizaines d'individus qui marchaient, tournaient les pages d'un dossier, murmuraient dans un combiné de téléphone, comme si le moindre bruit représentait une offense à l'absence de deux des leurs, un crime innommable.

Oui le bureau de Nate faisait office de lieu de villégiature à côté de ça.

Et puis il y avait cette impression, ce pressentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait posé le pied dans l'agence le premier jour, et qui n'avait fait que se renforcer jusqu'à confirmation au fur et à mesure que les informations leur parvenaient, l'état de santé de l'agent DiNozzo qui se détériorait, oui il avait su. Il avait su qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas de dénouement heureux et n'avait donc pas été autrement étonné lorsqu'il avait appris la disparition de l'agent. Comment ? Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il aurait lui-même réagi s'il avait été à la place de son collègue, et c'est aussi ainsi qu'il y aurait mis un terme. Définitif. Comme Gibbs. Sam. Ou Deeks. Ou pratiquement n'importe qui. Sauf peut-être Hetty. Mais sous bien des aspects elle n'était pas humaine, elle n'appartenait pas au même commun des mortels.

C'est donc aussi sans surprise qu'il avait reçu la nouvelle de Vance lui-même. Un corps avait été découvert en sous un pont près des vieux docks. Un des Leo présents semblaient croire qu'il s'agissait de leur camarade disparu. Trouver Gibbs avait été chose facile, supporter le silence pesant dans l'habitacle de leur véhicule tandis qu'ils circulaient dans les rues désertes de la capitale beaucoup moins et pourtant il n'était pas lui-même un homme des plus communicatifs. Gibbs savait, il pouvait le sentir.

Gibbs.

Il allait devoir retourner vers lui.

Cependant il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de détacher son regard de la scène de crime. Non. De suicide. Plus rien en dehors de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'existaient, il était comme hypnotisé, saisi, non pas par une fascination morbide ou un quelconque envoutement transcendant, non, plutôt le sentiment impérieux qu'il était injuste que cet homme qui avait tant donné de son vivant, avait tant traversé et subi aussi, jusqu'à en arriver à cette extrémité, que cet homme reste là sans personne autour pour le veiller, comme si s'en détourner c'était l'abandonner, le laisser aux charognards et aux ténèbres de la nuit, le désavouer et l'oublier. Ce qui était absurde il en convenait et puis ce n'était pas à lui de le faire il ne le connaissait même pas. Pas vraiment.

Pourtant il se tenait là, immobile, à quelque pas de lui, sans bouger.

Un drap blanc que l'on venait de tirer recouvrait maintenant entièrement ce qui jadis était un homme ouvert et extraverti , ce drap qui loin de marquer l'anonymat témoignait au contraire à la personne étendue là révérence et pudeur. Quelque part il était presque heureux que ce soit lui qui ait eu à l'identifier et non Gibbs ou un autre membre de l'agence. Presque. Il avait lu quelque part que c'était grâce à son sourire que l'agent DiNozzo avait intégré le NCIS aussi il ferait en sorte que cela soit de cette façon qu'il le quitte, du moins dans les esprits de tous, ce sourire gravé dans la mémoire de chacun en ultime souvenir. Et non ce corps désarticulé et glacé, figé dans la mort.

Lorsqu'ici et là apparurent des tâches carmines il se décida enfin à détourner le regard. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un des deux secouristes dont les lumières de l'ambulance éclairaient faiblement les alentours, la clarté bleutée et orangée des gyrophares capturée par les particules de brume et les flocons qui avaient recommencé leur lente et virevoltante descente, cette clarté reflétée par le blanc manteau neigeux qui recouvrait délicatement le sol, ça et l'absence totale de bruit inhérents à l'animation d'une ville conféraient à l'atmosphère et aux alentours un aspect presque magique, épuré et apaisant, si on oubliait un instant ce qui les avait amené ici.

Le secouriste le salua discrètement d'un mouvement de tête et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé et désolé, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait d'ici quelques instants et tentait ainsi de lui communiquer quelque soutien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la berline noire d'un pas lourd et incertain, une main pressée doucement contre la poitrine, là où protégées du vent et de la neige il savait les feuilles se trouver.

Il sentait à présent le regard de Gibbs sur sa personne mais refusa de lever la tête. Plus que quelques mètres.

.

.

**_Fin de la première partie, la suite tout de suite._**

**_._**

* * *

**Bon alors certains d'entre vous auront reconnu l'agent Callen de NCIS Los Angeles. Lors du cross-over entre les deux séries on apprend que lui et Gibbs se connaissent depuis des années et s'apprécient énormément, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Je voulais que cette fin soit vue à travers les yeux de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas directement impliqué, quelqu'un extérieur. Ca n'aurait pas été le cas si cela avait été Fornell par exemple. Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas G. Callen ce n'est pas grave, ça n'enlève rien à l'histoire (j'espère :-/ ).**

**A tout de suite. S'il reste du monde qui n'est pas démoralisé ou dégoûté.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION : ceci est la seconde partie du chapitre final, elle fait suite à la première que je viens de publier voilà quelques minutes. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu je vous invite à le faire. Pour les autres bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

.

De nombreuses personnes pensent qu'il est facile d'ignorer, de mettre de côté, d'avancer, qu'il suffit de posséder de la force de caractère et une dose minime de volonté. Elles aiment croire qu'il suffit de vouloir pour pouvoir, pouvoir résister, pouvoir se sortir la tête hors de l'eau, pouvoir se voir un avenir. Elles pensent qu'il est facile de lutter de toutes ses forces contre les épreuves de la vie et d'en sortir victorieux sous prétexte qu'on a de la famille, des amis qui vous entourent, à plus forte raison quand on est un homme et qui plus est un agent fédéral.

Elles jugent ainsi qu'il est égoïste de baisser les bras, de se laisser abattre, de ne pas se relever. Que c'est se montrer faible, ou lâche, voir ingrat, au choix. Qu'il faut savoir se consacrer aux autres et oublier sa petite personne, que c'est pour les autres que l'on vit ou survit autant que pour soi, que l'on forme un tout et non un un plus un. A plus forte raison quand on est un adulte Et un homme de loi.

Elles considèrent que dépression est un terme qui ne convient qu'à un phénomène météorologique. Toute autre définition est erronée, elle n'est qu'invention grotesque pour excuser ces pauvres imbéciles qui se laissent dominer par leurs nerfs.

Elles estiment qu'il est trop facile de s'enfouir sous une chape de misère à la moindre difficulté rencontrée, au nom d'un absurde vague-à-l'âme, d'un trop plein passager. Se laisser dominer par ses émotions, par un soupçon de morosité jusqu'à en devenir insipide c'est bas, c'est détestable et pitoyable. Elles statuent que la déprime c'est se complaire dans un état d'inaction, se laisser porter, être à la charge des autres quand bien même on n'est plus un enfant.

Mais au final elles ne savent pas. Elles ne savent rien. Elles sont tout aussi dépassées que les autres et essayent de se rattacher aux wagons communs à travers un discours plaqué et bien(mal)-pensant.

Elles ne compatissent pas, elles jugent, car elles ne comprennent pas, et c'est mieux ainsi, ça signifie qu'elles ne le vivent pas, qu'elles ne le subissent pas cet état où plus rien n'est manichéen car cela signifierait qu'il existe encore quelques teintes en dehors de cette vision achromate des choses, ce qui n'est plus le cas. Juste cette grisaille, de la couleur du ciel de pluie, du brouillard, des bâtiments en vieilles pierres d'une autre ère depuis longtemps à l'abandon. Ce gris sale des premières photographies qui figent dans le temps la scène et les personnes dans quelques chose de lugubre et de froid, d'impersonnel, au lieu de les immortaliser, de les faire revivre dans une quelconque mémoire, les faire évoluer dans un passé longtemps révolu.

Oui. Elles ne sont pas capables de comprendre ce froid perpétuel qui vous glace le sang, qui vous broie les os et vous fige lui aussi, dans quelque chose de plus immuable, de plus absolu que le temps lui-même. Elles sont à des années lumières de ressentir cette amertume qui est vôtre et qui ne se contente pas de vous laisser un goût amer dans la bouche mais empoisonne la moindre cellule de votre organisme, et c'est sans oublier votre esprit.

Le besoin impérieux de mettre ce corps au repos, ce cœur qui palpite, qui ralentit, qui se serre, mais qui refuse d'abandonner la partie même s'il se trouve être brisé en mille morceaux. Ce cœur que vous apprenez à haïr, avec plus de force encore que votre pire ennemi car il ne veut pas abandonner. Ce cœur qui le devient, ce pire ennemi.

Ce débordement de pensées qui vient compenser la paralysie qui semble avoir envahi le reste, ce raz-de-marée qui vous emporte un peu plus loin à chaque reflux, et qui souhaite et parvient à entraîner avec vous cette personne qui vous tend la main, celle qui tente de vous faire garder prise envers et contre tous surtout contre vous-même en fait.

Les souvenirs qui ne demandent qu'à s'échapper, qu'à se libérer pour ne plus jamais revenir mais qui restent cependant prisonnier de votre esprit torturé sans barreau. Abnégation. Soumission. Abandon. Submersion.

Cette solitude intérieure que vous recherchez plus que tout, qui devient tout aussi vitale que l'air que vous respirez, non pas dans un mouvement masochiste, mais parce que vous avez déjà du mal à supporter vos propres démons, votre existence même, il serait absurde de rechercher celle d'autrui, de la partager.

Cette souffrance, qui n'a rien à voir avec celle occasionnée dans ce cabinet dentaire que vous détestiez tant auparavant, cette souffrance déchirante de se sentir homme quand on voudrait n'être que cette petite souris dont l'unique préoccupation est de grignoter le fromage sur cette table sans se faire remarquer par le chat de la maison. Cette souffrance lié aux émotions éprouvées et propre à l'homme, le fardeau de celui-ci. Cette capacité de ressentir, cette conscience de soi et des autres, des erreurs et des atrocités commises même malgré soi. Cette conscience qui ne vous laisse pas un instant de répit, qui vous noue la gorge, vous tord les entrailles, vous rejoue immanquablement le scénario tant honni, active votre mémoire et s'assure de son parfait fonctionnement à chaque instant de cette journée qui vous paraît aussi long que toute une vie.

Cette vie toute auréolée de cet éclat doré qui se dit vôtre mais refuse de s'accorder à vos volontés, qui veut faire cavalier seul et décider de son plein gré, qui vous pousse dans une direction même si c'est dans un tunnel, à mille lieues de la lumière et vous laisse alors vous dépêtrer une nouvelle fois, seul, aveugle, perdu, affolé. Cette vie qui vous prend dans ses bras pour ne plus vous relâcher, telle un succube, qui vous malmène, vous blesse, vous manipule, qui vous séduit par ses rêves, par ses promesses et ses mensonges, et vers qui vous revenez pourtant indéniablement au pas de course.

Et quand à sa sœur, son alter-ego, ce prolongement d'elle-même, cette mort, qui semble si véloce, si cruelle mais qui une fois le voile levé est bien plus attirante, bien plus accueillante que tout le reste, que ce qui vous reste. Elle est pleine de promesses, elle est libératrice, salvatrice, elle vous tend la main et vous sourit chaleureusement. Elle ne fait pas souffrir elle, elle ne ment pas non plus. Pas de faux semblants, d'espoirs inatteignables. Elle efface tout, elle ne garde rien. C'est un renouveau, une renaissance, un livre qui se ferme. Le mot fin écrit enfin, définitif. De sa propre main. En lettre capital. Ce n'est pas une fuite, ce n'est pas une perdition , c'est une abdication, une absolution.

.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ces mots que je tiens à laisser derrière moi. Peut-être des explications à mon geste à venir. Peut-être le besoin de coucher sur papier des inclinations que je ne maîtrise pas, que je comprends tout juste, moi qui ne me reconnais plus, qui me suis devenu inconnu.

Ce ne sont certainement pas des excuses non plus, car à mes yeux il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ou à justifier.

Je crois.

J'en suis sûr.

C'est ce que je me dis.

Peut-être est-ce là aussi les derniers mots d'un reste de vie, et d'énergie, composé sur un lit de mort symbolique, assis contre ce muret détrempé, frigorifié. Ces mots écrits sur de vieux prospectus que j'ai ramassé au sol … du racolage pour une assurance vie semble-t-il, le destin a vraiment un sens de l'humour des plus discutables. Peut-être donc est-ce là une volonté de laisser quelque chose derrière moi, les ultimes paroles d'un homme que l'on prenait, que l'on diagnostiquait comme narcissique de son vivant, et qui cherche quelque part à s'appesantir, à s'apitoyer, à la manière d'un Rousseau sans talent, d'un de ces poètes maudits d'un autre temps .

Mais je ne le pense pas. Ce n'est pas les idées de grandeur qui m'habitent aujourd'hui, ni même hier ou auparavant, moi qui ne voit plus que par l'infiniment petit.

Enfin, pour tout dire je ne sais pas. Pas même une vague idée.

Et le pire ? Ça m'est à présent égal, que l'on me comprenne ou non, que l'on me condamne ou au contraire m'avalise , car ce n'est pas ça qui me retiendra ni m'atteindra, cela n'a plus aucun impact, aucun sens. Cause ou conséquence ? Problème ou solution ? Ce que l'on peut dire de moi n'existe pas, ou plus. Car pour ça il faudrait encore qu'il y ait un moi. Et qui s'en soucie. Mais il n'est plus. Bien malgré moi je l'ai détruit, anéanti. Je suis devenu à mon insu, pour commencer, mon propre juge, mon féroce attaquant, mon ultime bourreau.

Je ne suis pas insensible cependant, je sais ce que je provoque ou plutôt impose aux autres, je ne le perçois que trop clairement, non je suis juste anesthésié, déconnecté quand c'est de ma personne dont il est question. Rien. Que le vide, l'abîme. Et cette douleur abominable, dévastatrice. Si atrocement présente qu'elle est devenue mon quotidien et qu'il m'arrive d'oublier, comme le reste. Comme maintenant ce qui me donne la force d'agir et de penser et d'écrire, sans doute pas clairement mais avec détermination et âpreté.

Voilà. Que pourrais-je vous dire de plus à vous, qui que vous soyez, vous qui lisez ces quelques lignes peut-être emportées par quelque souffle de vent comme la bouteille par la mer calme ou agitée, ce requiem sans musique et sans prière, cette annexe de ma vie qui précède le prélude de ma mort.

Je pourrais écrire quelques mots à l'attention de mes proches, de mes amis et famille que je m'apprête à laisser derrière moi.

Je pourrais leur dire que les connaitre aura été le meilleur cadeau que la vie ne m'ait jamais offert. Mais ce serait tellement cliché, si larmoyant et si définitivement pas moi. Je ne l'ai jamais été et sans doute est-ce là la seule part de l'ancien moi que j'ai su conserver. Conserver oui et non pas préserver. Mon propre bourreau rappelez-vous !

Ça me rappelle ce film avec … avec … … … je ne sais plus, j'ai dû l'oublier avec tout le reste, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait mort d'homme. Enfin si, désolé mauvais jeu de mots.

Donc mes proches. Je suis sûr qu'en leur for intérieur ils savent ce qu'ils ont pu représenter pour moi, à quel point chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble, même les plus noirs, est important. Je les A…., tout simplement, sans hyperbole ni extravagance, sans déclaration grandiloquente ni maniérisme ostentatoire.

Je les A…

Et c'est donc avec légitimité et la plus douce des logiques que je ne désire pas les entrainer avec moi.

Et c'est ce que je fais, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'agis ainsi, discrètement, individuellement, égoïstement, pour eux, même si surtout pour moi, pour les préserver, les protéger de moi, de ce que je deviens, c'est-à-dire de moins en moins, et d'eux-mêmes, de leur nature si généreuse et naïve, même si ils refuseront de le reconnaître et de l'admettre.

Passer sa vie au chevet de son collègue à le regarder s'enfoncer mais à en refuser la réalité n'est pas sain. Laisser derrière soi la vie que l'on s'est forgée, sa famille, son travail ne l'est pas non plus. Ne pas reconnaître que l'on est impuissant, s'obstiner à rester aveugles aux signes clignotants devant ses yeux, à vouloir l'impossible comme dans les contes de fée, pas plus. Sentir le poids d'un fardeau qui n'est pas sien à porter, vieillir de dix ans en seulement dix jours, ne rien dire, ne jamais se plaindre, au nom de l'amour, de la camaraderie c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de pire. De mon point de vue.

Je prends donc les devants. L'équipe doit pouvoir recommencer à avancer, à aller de l'avant. Sans moi. Ne pas stagner et rester engluer dans des « quand » et des « si » et des « pourquoi » à cause de moi. La perte de sourire, les cernes sous les yeux, les épaules qui s'affaissent sous un poids qui n'est pas leur, le silence pesant qui s'installe toujours un peu plus, je ne veux pas en être responsable. Ce sera donc sans moi. C'est égoïste mais c'est comme ça.

Cette équipe qui saura se redresser, plus grande et plus forte qu'avant, je lui fais confiance. Ce sera difficile, mais elle y parviendra, car c'est moi qui aurais pris unilatéralement la décision, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y dire, rien y faire.

Et peut-être dans un futur plus ou moins lointain finira-t-elle par comprendre, par accepter. Que je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans une voie sans issue et je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, je ne peux même pas me retourner, et je ne vois pas d'issue de secours, juste une porte de sortie assez étroite pour ne laisser passer qu'une seule personne. Moi.

Et Gibbs, si jamais tes yeux se posent sur ces feuillets je tiens juste à te dire ceci : il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu dire ou faire qui aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, je suis tombé tout seul, comme un grand. Il est temps que tu retournes à ta vie. Et moi à ma mort. Sans nous retourner.

Je vais rejoindre Amy.

Et rechercher son pardon.

J'ai jusqu'à la fin des temps pour y parvenir.

Je suis Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Nous sommes le 17 février 2011 et il est … une heure quelconque en cette fin de soirée, je n'ai pas de montre désolé.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**A part ça, il fait pas beau hein?**

**Ok pas de réponse. Vous m'en voulez? Mais nonnnnn faut pas! **

**Vous voulez plus jamais me revoir ? C'est un peu excessif vous trouvez pas?**

**Mais non mais non vous ne me détestez pas, je sais que quelque part en vous, profondément enfoui vous m'aimez toujours. Si si. Même si j'ai commis le crime ultime. Vous m'aimez hein ?**

**Bon allez!**

**Pour ceux qui veulent aller encore plus dans le dramatique je vous propose un petit exercice faisant appel à votre imagination. Je vous propose d'écouter une musique dont j'afficherai le lien plus bas, et vous essaierez en même temps de visualiser mentalement les derniers moments de Tony tandis qu'il rédige ses derniers mots puis saute du pont. Ensuite la même chose avec Gibbs dans la voiture, ce à quoi il peut bien penser, comment il réagira, la réaction des autres quand il le leur dira, enfin ce que vous voulez. En gros vous vous écrivez mentalement la suite de cette histoire, vous la peaufinez à votre sauce.**

**Lien : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le site refuse ce lien! Donc vous allez dans votre moteur de recherche et vous tapez youtube puis : in the house - in the heartbeat. C'est avec cette musique que j'ai écrit une bonne partie de ce chapitre j'avoue. Vous comprenez maintenant?**

**Voili voilou.**


End file.
